


Birthday kiss

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jackson's birthday today, and all he really wants is a kiss from his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for the 04/08/2010 episode; Jackson's birthday.

“Alright, I like this new determined you.” Jackson quickly turned to check if Cain and Ryan weren’t listening in on their conversation. “Is there any chance you can take a break? I’ve not had me birthday kiss yet.”

Aaron ducked his head lightly and a grin tugged at his mouth. “You’ll have to wait, won’t you? I’m working.”

Jackson grinned from ear to ear and went back to work. They had made some vague plans to go out that evening, probably ending up in Bar West, but one thing he knew for sure; he was going to get his birthday kiss. 

Ten minutes later Jackson had run out of plaster and went inside Declan’s house to make himself some new plaster. He heard a noise coming from the backdoor and turned to see Aaron stealthily sneaking inside. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jackson grinned.

“I’ve come to give you your birthday kiss. If you’re still up for it?” Aaron grinned back at him. 

“It’s just... I thought you were ‘too busy’ working.” said Jackson, pulling his sad face but walking over to his boyfriend.

“Cain and Ryan kept flirting with each other, they didn’t even notice me leaving. So I decided I could use a break from their jibes.” Aaron joked.

Aaron pulled Jackson closer by his overalls. Jackson put his hands around Aaron’s neck and closed the distance between them. Aaron’s eyes kept going back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Jackson resisted the urge to grin and licked his lips, watching Aaron’s pupils dilate. 

“Oh, you decided you needed a break now, have you? Well, we’ll better make good use of it then, before they realise you’re gone.” With that, Jackson dragged Aaron to him by the back of his head, crashing their mouths together. 

Aaron’s arms went around his back and Jackson revelled in the warmth between them. He knew there was still a while to go before Aaron would do anything like this and be comfortable with showing affection in front of others but whenever they were alone it seemed like Aaron couldn’t get close enough to him. 

All thought fled from Jackson’s head when Aaron sneaked his tongue into his mouth and tingles traveled through Jackson’s body. Their tongues were sliding over each other, mingling their saliva and Jackson felt the telltale tingle in the pit of his stomach, announcing his arousal. 

As much as he wanted to push Aaron against the wall and have his wicked way with him, Jackson knew this was neither the time or place for birthday sex. He pulled out of the kiss just as Aaron’s hand was making it’s way under his khaki t-shirt. Closing his eyes, Jackson rested his head against Aaron’s forehead and licked his lips.

“Wow!” He needed a moment to collect his thoughts, but Aaron’s fingers ghosting over the small of his back proved to be quite a distraction. “Aaron. We shouldn’t...”

“What? That was only the first one.” 

Aaron’s glistering lips became another distraction and Jackson had trouble keeping his train of thought. He took a step back.

“And you can give me the other 22 tonight.” Jackson shook his head, trying to get a grip. “Now go before they come looking for you, or decide to take a peek through the window.”

Aaron sighed and started for the backdoor. He turned before heading back outside and smiled. 

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
